The present invention relates to metal wood type golf club heads and, in particular, to a fairway type metal wood golf club head having an improved aerodynamic shape and weight configuration.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,970 to Adams et al., a metal wood type golf club is described having aerodynamic characteristics and a lower center of gravity formed by an upright trapezoidal shape wherein the bottom or sole surface of the club head is significantly larger than the top surface. The side walls of the club head extend downwardly and outwardly from the top surface to the bottom of the club head. This specific configuration is extremely effective for hitting a golf ball struck from a tee where the ball equator can be precisely positioned by the golfer to coincide with individual preference and angle of attack.